The Cop and the Coffee Girl
by ShutterbugMom
Summary: Here's an A/U about a cop and a coffee girl. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Incredibly VULGAR and GRAPHIC ADULT SITUATIONS! Do NOT say I didn't warn you . Story ganked from friend and twisted for my own perverse pleasure. Mwa ha ha.
1. Chapter 1

"Has Officer Hottie been here yet?" Catherine asked into the headset to her co-worker for the night, Tess, as she tucked her long chestnut brown hair into her hairnet and then placed her ugly shit-brown visor on top of her head.

Inspecting herself in the full length mirror of the small employees' restroom, Cat cringed. The bulky, brown uniform did nothing for her figure.

How was she supposed to secure a good amount in tips with her blouse buttoned up to her chin and her hair - which she considered one of her best features - secured tightly to her head and covered in a ridiculous hairnet and visor?

"Nope, not yet hun, but I'll let you know if I see his car," Tess replied back through the headset, from the front of the store.

_Hmm, good._ Cat and the sexy dark-haired, brown-eyed police officer whom she'd dubbed 'Officer Hottie' - though to his face she called him Officer Keller - had been flirting through the drive-thru window each night for the past month now and he was the one and only reason she became excited about going to work each night.

Giving her appearance one final look in the mirror she decided she looked about as good as she was ever going to, given the clothing she was wearing, so she made her way to the front of the restaurant so she could take her position at the drive-thru window.

She and Tess had a great system. Tess - a no-nonsense woman in her mid-thirties - hated serving people so preferred to clean, whereas the majority of the overnight customers consisted of men whom Catherine would shamelessly flirt with to score them each almost as much in tips as they received as an hourly wage.

_Ding. _

Just as Cat began to restock the paper cups the headset dinged notifying her of a car approaching the speaker.

_Damn it! _

Clearing her throat she pushed the 'speak' button on the control box of her headset and in her sexiest voice asked to take their order.

"Well, my sexy girl is working tonight," came a high-pitched male voice, a voice she knew all too well.

It belonged to a cab driver she referred to as the 'ass man,' though his real name was Wolansky. She called him the ass man simply because he made it a habit of waiting until he got to the window and then asking for something that he knew she'd have bend over to get so he could get a nice peek at her round, tight twenty-nine year old ass.

The ogling of her rear she could handle, it was the low whistle he would usually make as she bent over that annoyed the fuck out of her. Maintaining her sexy voice she depressed the talk button.

"Doing great Wolansky, what can I get ya tonight?"

He placed his order, which she already knew off by heart and was in the process of making as he spoke and told her he'd be up in a jiffy.

Seconds later, his yellow cab was pulling up to the window and his grinning face eyed her from head to toe; eyed her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Oh hey, do you mind getting me a few more of those low fat creamers, honey?" Keeping the sweet-as-sugar smile on her face, Cat nodded. "Don't mind in the least."

Walking over to the fridge she bent to the bottom shelf where they were stored and grabbed a couple of low fat creamers. A low whistle of appreciation sounded from Richard at the window.

_Fuck, I hate my job. _

She could hear Tess's laughter sounding in her earpiece. Tess knew what Wolansky was all about and loved watching the song and dance he put Cat through each night. "You're an ass Tess. It's not funny," Cat growled after depressing the 'Private' button on her headset. Another peal of laughter sounded.

Taking a deep breath, Catherine straightened, put the sweet smile back on her face and went back to Wolansky, passing him the creamers. "Thank you. You are just the sweetest little thing." He shot her what she guessed was his seduction grin, which came across to her as plain creepy. Passing her a ten dollar bill, he told her to keep the change which was a little over four dollars. That nightly four dollars is what kept her sweet and allowed her to grit her teeth when he ogled her rump. "Have a good night, sugar."

"You too Wolansky, see you tomorrow." As she watched him drive away, she let out a sigh of relief.

"How come every time he comes through here I end up feeling dirty?" she asked Tess through the headset. Yet another bout of laughter was her only reply.

Three hours into her eight hour shift, while she was in the middle of cleaning the coffee machine, the ding she'd been waiting for happened.

_Officer Hottie. _

Clearing her throat she answered in her special Officer Hottie seduction voice. "What can I do for you tonight?" As she waited for him to respond she quickly undid several of her blouse buttons, and then tore off the headset, visor and hairnet covering her hair and began fluffing out her long dark locks.

"Hey Catherine, it's just me tonight. Can I come on up?" she heard him ask as she placed the headset back on.

"Sure can."

By the time his patrol car rolled up to the pick-up window Catherine had his order ready - large coffee, black and a scone. The less time she took preparing his order when he was at the window meant the more time she had to flirt with him until the next customer interrupted them.

"First things first, the hooker report so I can justify sitting here and chatting with you."

The coffee shop was situated on the corner of what the city referred to as 'hooker central.' Each night she'd give him the lowdown on who was out working tonight and how busy they were that evening. Officer Hottie usually didn't bother the 'working girls' unless they became a major nuisance and the station began receiving complaints.

Leaning over the counter, Catherine passed him his coffee and tea biscuit, making sure that he was able to catch a glimpse of her cleavage in the process. Vincent's eyes dipped briefly to her breasts before shifting back up to her meet her gaze.

"We have a newbie tonight." Catherine informed him, taking a moment to allow her eyes to drink in the sight of him. He was a tall man - at least six foot two - close to a foot taller than her, with dark hair, strong-wide shoulders and he had the most adorable dimpled smile that she'd ever seen. She would guess he was in his early to mid-thirties, but when he smiled that sweet dimpled smile it took close to ten years from his age.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and his grin widened. "Really?"

Catherine nodded. "Really. Tall, thin girl, long curly blonde hair. Getting lots of action."

Officer Hottie chuckled as he began to reach for his wallet to pay her, but stopped when the radio sounded for him. Catherine backed away from the window, not wanting to eavesdrop. After speaking briefly with dispatch he hung up the radio and shifted the car into gear, flipping on the siren.

"I'll be right back." he promised as he sped away. Slumping against the counter, Cat released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Tess rounded the corner and entered the drive-thru section, joining her. Cat frowned and shook her head.

"Nope."

The other woman planted her hands on her hips and scowled at her. "Did you at least find out if he was seeing anyone?"

"Nope."

"Want me to find out for you?"

Catherine laughed at that. High school all over again, getting your friend to find out if the boy you liked, liked you back.

"Nope."

Tess narrowed her eyes at Cat and wagged a finger at her. "_If_ he is single, he won't be for long. I'd act fast, girlie, you've been flirting with that man for weeks now. My grandmother moves faster than you."

Groaning, Cat quickly tied her hair back up, buttoned up her shirt, and threw on her visor and hairnet. Time to get back to cleaning.

Two hours had passed and still no sign of Officer Hottie, though that wasn't unusual, sometimes he just got busy and would pay for his coffee and scone the next time he came around. Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to see him again that night, she switched places with Tess and took her break.

* * *

Taking her headset, visor and hairnet off, Catherine reclined in a hard white plastic chair out back at the small two person table and put her aching feet up on the chair opposite to her. She left her headset on so she could hear if Tess happened to get a rush of customers, though that rarely happened. Undoing the top few buttons of her blouse she closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. The ding sounding barely got her attention, but what did get her attention was the conversation that began. Tess had kept the voice on so she could hear everything being said between her and the customer. The customer who just happened to be none other than Officer Hottie!

"So are you seeing anyone right now?" Tess's voice asked. Cat's eyes sprang open and her feet hit the floor.

_Oh-my-god. _

She couldn't make out the answer, but then she heard Tess's voice again. "Catherine has nicknamed you Officer Hottie."

_Oh-my-fucking-god! I can't believe she's doing this to me! _

Grabbing up her headset, she sprang from the chair upturning it in the process and sprinted from the backroom, hoping to do a little damage-control before it went from bad to worse.

As she hit the freshly mopped ceramic floor her feet skidded from under her. Grasping at the counter she managed to send two silver platters sailing through the air and landing on the floor with a loud clang while saving herself from hitting the floor.

_My shoes have non-slip treads, my ass,_ she silently fumed as she steadied herself and kept going until she came to the drive-thru window. Panting, she grasped the counter for support.

"I can take it from here," she gasped, looking up and glaring at Tess's amused face. Laughing, Tess nodded her goodbye to Officer Keller and made her way out of the drive-thru.

When Tess was fully out of sight Catherine turned back to Officer Hottie, feeling the heat rising up into her cheeks. As she watched him eyeing her intently, she noticed an amused gleam in his gorgeous brown eyes. Crossing his arms onto the open window of the car door and leaning onto it, Vincent waited for her to take her usual position leaning over the counter across from him at the window before speaking.

"So... You call me Officer Hottie?" he cocked an amused brow up at her.

Catherine raked a nervous hand through her dark hair and shrugged. "Well. See. I just..."

"Uh-huh. Can I ask you something?"

Cat gulped, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She wished she had heard his answer to Tess's question about whether he was seeing someone or not. Hell, she'd been so interested in getting out there that she'd missed the whole conversation.

"S-sure."

"Aren't you required to wear that visor and hairnet when serving customers?"

Cat nodded, chewing at her bottom lip.

"I notice you have it on when I drive by but don't come through. It actually looks pretty cute on you - by the way, but it's gone when I'm here. Why is that?"

Before she could persuade her mouth to respond to the question, the radio sounded for him.

"Dammit," he muttered holding his index finger up to her while attending to the dispatcher. As before, upon hanging up the radio, he shifted the car into gear. "I'll be back in a bit." He gave her a reassuring smile and sped off.

Slumping down to the counter, Cat pressed her forehead to the cool silver plate bolted to the top. Gathering her frazzled nerves, she marched to the backroom in search of Tess. She found her elbows deep in dishwater, scouring out a large steel pot.

"So did you get the date?" she asked grinning from ear to ear. Leaning her shoulder against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head. "Nope. What did he say?"

A mischievous look crossed the other woman's face as she continued to grin, while rinsing off the pot. "He's single."

A flicker of hope lit up Cat's face and a rush of excitement shot through her. "Really? And what else?"

God, does this ever feel like middle school, she thought, but didn't care. In the matter of two minutes Tess had gotten the information she'd been trying to wheedle out of him for a number of weeks now. Perhaps the direct approach was the best way after all.

Tess shrugged. "He seemed very interested. He didn't ask you out?"

"Nah, he got a call and had to take off. Said he'd be back later." Catherine took a quick glance at the plain black and white analogue clock mounted on the wall. She had an hour left before the morning rush began and two before she got off. Hopefully, he'd show up before the rush.

While she finished up her chores she kept a steady eye on the clock, but as the minutes and then hours moved on, she began to lose hope. By quitting time, Officer Hottie hadn't shown up yet so she chalked it up to either him changing his mind or he'd got busy and couldn't come back. She hoped it was the latter.

"Don't worry, he'll be around tomorrow." Tess reassured her as they left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night went by much like the night previously, only with no appearance from Officer Hottie.

She'd almost convinced herself that she and Tess had misread the vibe he was sending her until, halfway through her shift, when she saw his patrol car pull up.

"Told you," Tess gloated through the headset at the sight of the squad car. Giving him her sexy voice she answered his ding.

"Hey Catherine, it's me and I have Officer Forbes with me. Can we come on up?"

"Sure can," she responded, already making up their order as she answered.

Officer Forbes was his partner, who always sat in the passenger seat and pretended to ignore them and occupy himself with paperwork as they exchanged their normal flirting banter, while they both knew he heard every word. As usual when he pulled up to the window and gave her that sexy, dimpled smile, her heart skipped a beat and the color rose to her cheeks.

"Let me pay you before we get called away, since I still owe you for last night." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and passed her a ten. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't get back last night, it just went crazy."

Taking the bill, she passed him the food and beverages. He waved his hand when she attempted to give him his change so she slipped it into the tip jar. Leaning over the counter she caught his eyes once he was done passing their food onto Officer Forbes.

"Come forward a little bit." he said motioning with his hand for her to lean forward over the counter and out the window. Giving him a peculiar look, she did as ordered. Reaching out to her, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear which sent a shiver through her and she had to bite back a soft moan threatening to escape her lips.

He examined her intently. "I was right. The visor does look cute on you."

The officer in the passenger seat smirked, but kept his eyes glued to the laptop next to him. Feeling another rush of heat in her cheeks and this time having it accompanied by a stirring between her legs, she managed a weak "Thank you," in response.

Her eyes swept over him once more, this time she found herself wondering what it would feel like to caress his hard muscle under the layers of clothing. Without meaning to, her eyes drifted down to his lap, but his bulky uniform made it impossible for her to see what he was packing aside from the sidearm.

He seemed to have caught where her eyes had travelled because when her eyes met his again, it was his turn to have a slight reddening creep into his tanned face. He held her eyes for a moment, and it was then that she knew without a doubt that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Listen, it's busy again tonight so I just have to ask in case we get a call. Do you want to go out? Dinner, or... I don't know. Maybe this weekend? You're off Friday and Saturday night, right?"

Catherine nodded, trying to remain calm and reserved while grabbing a slip of paper and jotting down her name and number despite the fact that every part of her was ecstatic with excitement. She'd have to take Tess out to dinner or buy her a nice basket of bath goods for giving them a little push to do what they should have done weeks ago.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it is what it is. Keep reading. Or not. Stupid FF.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You like me! You really like me! So, notes:**

**VampireGleek77 and dandt19: As for Truth or Dare, I think in order to be able to post it, I'm going to have to create a new user name, which blows, but whatev.**

**frbbjbaby4545: When I "wrote" TOD, I got in contact with the original author, Elda Minger. I received written express permission to basically re-write it word for word, but with different characters. This was back in 2009, and I wrote it for True Blood/SVM. When I did it for BATB, and removed it from TB, FF took umbrage with it and deleted it for plagiarism. Even though I still had written permission. It IS posted on AO3, but I haven't updated it in forever. I got really discouraged. Meh. It is what is.  
**

**hcomet61282: I heart you mightily. People like you are the reason I decided to try again.**

* * *

Walking up to the apartment complex where Catherine lived, Vincent found himself feeling slightly nervous. When Catherine's co-worker had taken the liberty of telling him she'd nicknamed him Officer Hottie, he'd been floored. He had always found her adorable, with her sweet smile, - which always shone with clear lip gloss - her dark, mysterious eyes and her sweet, flirty personality.

Normally, he wouldn't have hesitated asking her out, but being that she was a coffee shop girl and her friendly attitude helped her get tips, he assumed she was simply being sweet and a little extra flirty, because that was her job. Not to mention the fact he was sure she had a slew of assclowns hitting on her and asking her out nightly, and imagined it would be more of an annoyance to her if he became another of the sea of dicks.

Pressing the buzzer marked with her name he waited for her reply, while giving himself a final once-over in his reflection in the glass door.

"Vincent?" came Catherine's sweet, sexy voice over the intercom.

"It's me," he replied, pressing the talk button.

"M'kay, I'll be right down." Since it was such a beautiful summer night in New York they'd decided to just take a nice evening stroll through the near-by park.

At 9pm the sun was nearly down, but still left telltale signs of its presence in the form of red, orange and purple streaks in the deep blue sky. Moments later, he watched as she stepped out of the elevator and started towards him, giving him a wide smile and a little wave.

Yup, she was adorable, in every sense of the word. As his eyes scanned her compact shapely body, her legs clad in faded low-rise denim jeans, and a tight black t-shirt which hugged her pert round breasts, his cock began to rise, because along with the cuteness she was just damned sexy. Even the converse sneakers on her feet looked sexy on her.

Stepping out of the complex, Catherine flipped her long silken hair over her shoulders and reached up, giving him a hug. He groaned inwardly as his cock rose to its full potential when her sexy little body pressed tightly against the length of him.

"Well, hello Officer Keller," she greeted him, the warmth of her breath brushed against his ear and neck, sending a jolt of arousal through him.

"What happened to Officer Hottie?" he asked trying to mask his arousal with humor, though he doubted she'd be able to miss his hardened cock pressed against her.

_Damn. _

He buried his face against her hair and took a moment to savor the smell of her shampoo - fresh strawberries. As she pulled back from him, the palms of her hands lingered on his chest. Vincent fought an intense desire to slip his hand into her hair, and bring her lush lips up to his.

_Whoa, pal. Get a handle on yourself, otherwise it's going to be a long night,_ he scolded himself.

"I guess you're never going to let me forget that, huh?" she asked, her face flushing slightly, accompanied with a coy little smile. Urging her towards his Jeep, he shook his head.

"Nah, doubt it. I'm so used to being referred to with endearments like Officer Pig, Officer Motherfucker, or my personal favourite, Officer Suck-on-my-ass, that when a cute little coffee hostess calls me Officer Hottie, I like to hang onto it."

Reaching the jeep, he unlocked her door and opened it for her. Laughing, Cat paused before getting in and raised a curious brow at him. "Officer Suck-on-my-ass? Really?"

Vincent snorted, "Yeah, Officer-suck-on-my-ass. It's great. Love my job. You get to meet all kinds of nice, wonderful people."

"Ah, but do you have men asking you to get them cream so they can take the opportunity to stare at _your_ ass?"

Vincent pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, but only sometimes."

Another bout of laughter hit her as Cat slipped into the Jeep and Vincent shut the door after her. Still snickering, Vincent suspected this was going to be one of the best nights he'd had in a very long time.

**A/N: I know, I know. Another short chapter. Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yada, yada, yada. Up side? SEXY TIMES AHEAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel loved! Damn, it's good to be back. So, remember in the summary when it said VULGAR and GRAPHIC adult situations? THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! (gets fan ready)**

* * *

As they walked side by side down one of the out of the way trails in the park, the conversation had flowed steadily, but was beginning to falter as they both contemplated what had been said so far.

In truth, despite wanting to know everything about the man she'd been fantasizing about for weeks now, she enjoyed how they could share a comfortable silence together, without feeling the need to fill the silence with mindless babble.

Catherine took the short silence as an opportunity to inspect Officer Hottie, aka Vincent, out of his uniform and in normal guy clothing. He was easily one of the sexiest men she'd ever laid eyes on - in or out of the uniform - and from the moment she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against him in front of her apartment, all she had been able to think about was how good he felt against her. He was all muscle and power; she couldn't even allow herself to think about the size of his dick!

Oh, and his aftershave. God, did she love the smell of his aftershave on him. She found she had to force herself to keep from leaning into him to get another whiff of that spiced, musky scent.

Out of the corner of her eyes she scanned what he was wearing: faded blue jeans, a clean white t-shirt,which stretched across his massive expanse of chest. Sexy in a casual sort of way.

Not really able to help herself, her eyes glanced towards his crotch. She could see the faint outline of his cock pressed against the denim. A shiver shot through her, which ended in a pulsating between her legs. She could only imagine what would be in store for her if and when they were both naked and he was hammering into her with his cock.

"We're here," Vincent announced taking her hand in his and leading her over to the railed lookout. They were standing at the highest peak in the park, which overlooked the large lake, roughly fifteen feet below them.

"I've never been up here before."

Catherine walked up to the railing and leaned against it to get a better look at the water below them. Since it was such a warm, cloudless, clear night, the moon now shone brightly in the sky and the light from it reflected off the water; the light glistened like small diamonds littering the surface.

"Before I became a cop, I worked for the park." He chuckled. "Park security, if you can imagine it. I don't think many people know about this area, but that's how I discovered it."

Cat was so entranced by the picturesque view below her that she only vaguely heard what he had been saying and didn't hear him step up behind her, so she couldn't stifle the soft moan that escaped her lips as his large frame pressed itself against her back and his powerful arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind.

Vincent reached up and swept her hair to one side, exposing the soft, ivory flesh of her neck. Her body quivered with anticipation as she felt the heat of his breath tease the sensitive skin. With a soft sigh, she tilted her head slightly in invitation.

When his firm, yet tender lips grazed the side of her neck, Catherine whimpered as her body came alive against him. The sound of her whimper was all the incentive Vincent needed as he pressed up tighter against her, his already long, thick cock growing substantially larger against her ass.

_Oh my god. _

She closed her eyes and let the sensations caused by his lips moving slowly up her neck to crash through her body. The wave of heated pleasure began at the top of her head and rushed down her body, warming her as it went and ending with a throbbing between her legs.

She gripped his bicep with one hand, while the other hooked itself behind his head and she directed his lips to hers.

"Kiss me Vincent," she half-whispered, half-gasped.

A low sexy growl came from his throat as his lips ghosted hers. He kept his lips suspended against hers, a mere sliver of air separating them. Their breaths mixed as one as both she and Vincent fought to control the urges that were threatening to overtake them.

Cat nipped at his lower lip, lightly capturing it between her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. He growled once more, another low feral sound, seconds before his lips came crashing down to hers, claiming them with his urgent need. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue entry into her mouth.

She moaned a second time, against his mouth as his tongue found hers sending another, almost violent yearning for him through her. As their tongues dueled, her body began to move on its own, rocking against him, her ass rubbing against the hard ridge of his cock, which was desperately straining against his jeans.

"God, I want you," she moaned, as he twirled her around in his arms so she was facing him. Her body shivered against him. It felt as though she were no longer in control of her own actions but a prisoner of the intense and sinfully wonderful sensations he was provoking within her.

Pressing her back against the railing, Vincent threaded his hand into her hair and brought her mouth up to meet his. His groin rubbed roughly against her, causing her to moan once more against his mouth, but this time she didn't even attempt to stifle it. His hands hadn't gone anywhere near her breasts or pussy yet and she was already desperately close to coming in her jeans, just from her need and the anticipation of being with him.

As if sensing her distress, Vincent grabbed her thigh and placed her leg around his waist, as he rubbed his groin roughly against hers. The ridge of his cock taunted and teased her pussy and clit through the layers of clothing, until she felt a final intense wave of pleasure rock through her.

Breaking away from their kiss, her head fell back and her body tensed against him. Catherine clung tightly to him and she cried out as she was rocked to the core by one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Spent and panting she clung to him, burying her face into his neck while trying to gather herself together, both shocked at the unexpected orgasm and slightly embarrassed that it had occurred the way it did.

* * *

A wide self-satisfied smile spread across Vincent's face, despite the fact that he was so hard his cock literally pained him; it was so hard he was certain he'd be able to break bricks with it. If he was correct about what has just happened, then the cute little coffee shop girl just had a pretty intense orgasm and he hadn't even had a chance to fully explore her body yet, or show her his best moves.

"Hey." He looked down at her, waiting for her to meet his gaze, but she seemed hesitant, almost as though she was embarrassed by what had just happened. Hooking a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to his and sure enough there was a slight rosy glow to her cheeks. Perhaps partly due to the climax, but he suspected there were other reasons as well.

Vincent lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry about that... ummm."

Vincent chuckled softly. "You're not ACTUALLY going to dare try and apologize for that, are you?"

Running a shaky hand through her hair she shrugged trying to avert her eyes, but his hand under her chin kept her eyes locked to his. "It's not exactly usual. I mean... I don't normally. You know... like that."

"You have no idea how much of a turn-on that was. Keep that up, and you'll have me thinking that I'm some sort of sex god."

The shyness seemed to melt away as she laughed and pressed herself against him. "Like a sex superhero?"

"Orgasms with a single glance." he pulled back slightly, cocked an eyebrow at her and stared intently into her dark eyes. After a slight pause, he asked, "Anything?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "Sorry."

"Well, damn it. So much for that theory." With a loud sigh, he pulled her back against him and nuzzled the side of her neck. The sweet smell of strawberries assailed his nose. He couldn't seem to get enough of it. "Guess I'm just going to have to go back to doing it the old-fashioned way."

"Nothing wrong with that way," Catherine assured him, pulling up at his t-shirt and slipping her hands underneath. The touch of her soft, warm hands as they worked their way up his stomach, torso and to his chest was driving him wild. It was taking every ounce of reserve he had in him to keep from stripping her naked right there and having his way with her.

As he claimed her mouth once again he wondered to himself how many orgasms she'd have as he fucked her. One, two, a half dozen maybe? _Damn it. _

It was killing him wanting to know.

One thing he knew for sure was that there was no way he was letting this sweet little coffee shop girl go anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ice, anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

The following night Catherine gave herself one final inspection in the mirror as she waited for Vincent to arrive. The previous evening had been one of the most amazing nights she'd ever had with any man. Nothing had happened sexually beyond the intense petting session, though it wasn't because she didn't want to. She'd have stripped naked and spread her legs for him at the park had he pushed, but he didn't. And she respected him for that.

Tonight however, tonight her intention was to get a lot closer to him than some outside-the-clothing petting. She inspected herself in the full length mirror one more time. She had thrown on a short plaid, pleated skirt and a plain white cotton blouse. She supposed it had a sort of 'school girl' look to it, but as far as she was concerned it was all about whatever worked. It may only officially be their second date, but they'd been flirting through the drive-thru window for a month so that should have at least accounted for four or five dates by any calculation. Right?

At the sound of the buzzer she found her heart beginning to race. Sweeping one more coat of strawberry flavored lip gloss onto her lips she ran to the door and depressed the Talk button. "Vincent?"

"It is."

"Come on up," she pressed the button to unlock the security door and waited. They were going to a movie later that evening, but he'd decided to drop by a few hours earlier so they could spend some time chatting - among other things. Considering how much pleasure she took just from a single thought of him, she would have been fine with bypassing the movie completely if she were to be completely honest.

As soon as she heard footsteps outside the apartment she flung the door open. Impatient? Maybe, but it wasn't as though he didn't know she was standing there anyhow - she _did_ have to buzz him in.

She took a quick second to let her eyes wander up and down the length of him. His attire tonight was identical to that of last night, aside from the fact that instead of a t-shirt his chest now donned a plain forest green button down shirt.

"I sort of forgot to give these to you last night," he gave her a cute, dimpled apologetic smile as he thrust a bouquet of a dozen red roses at her. "Listen, I noticed that there is an early showing of the movie, so why don't we go now and spend some time together afterward, instead?"

After a moment's consideration, she concluded that _after_ would be a much more beneficial arrangement if things went the way she'd planned. Catching his eye and seeing the hunger beginning to simmer within them, she had a feeling that his line of thinking was in harmony with her own.

Catherine nodded. "That sounds great." She pointed to the flowers. "Just give me a second to take care of these."

Positioning himself against the open door jamb, Vincent placed his hands in his jeans pockets and nodded. "Of course."

Feeling his eyes on her, she put an additional little sway into her step as she walked away. The skirt accentuated her ass perfectly, so she wanted to make sure she got the most out of it. Just as she disappeared into the kitchen, she shot a glance over to him and was delighted; it had the effect on him that she was aiming for. He had an intense look on his face and his eyes were glued to her ass.

A soft smile touched her lips as she disappeared fully into the kitchen and out of his line of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know what? Screw these short chapters. Just...screw 'em. A gift, from me to you, for being the best readers EVAH!**

* * *

For close to an hour, Catherine had been feeling a pair of eyes watching her as she and Vincent sat in the back row, hands linked on the armrest between them. She'd determined the looks were coming from the couple to the far right and several rows ahead of them. Squinting, she attempted to get a better look at the pair, but the dim lighting, kept their identities veiled.

_I'm just being paranoid,_ she told herself. But something in the back of her mind told her she wasn't.

Vincent seemed content to watch the movie and would occasionally release her hand so he could run his finger tips up her inner leg. Just enough to tease her. His touch would draw her attention away from the couple and back to him, but once the hour mark hit, even his teasing caresses weren't enough to distract her from the unsettling feeling.

Eventually she found herself staring at the pair. She'd determined that she didn't know the female and that was confirmed when the woman glanced back and shot her a piercing glare. Apparently her staring hadn't gone unnoticed.

But the man... The man was too oddly familiar. Her head was beginning to ache from trying to figure it out.

Finally, she gave up considering and glanced over at Vincent, whose hand was once again beginning beginning to hike its way up her bare inner thigh and rekindle the inferno between her legs.

"Do you know them?" Vincent asked, frowning as he looked over at the red-headed woman and her dark-haired companion and nodded in the direction of the other couple.

"Huh?" Pulled from her thoughts, Catherine turned her attention back to him. His hand froze mid-way up her thigh and his frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" He turned in his seat to fully face her.

"I ummm." Catherine looked back at the couple, just as the man turned and his eyes locked with hers. Dark, nearly black eyes borrowed through her, eyes that had haunted her nightmares for several years of her teenaged life. A hint of a smirk touched the man's lips before he turned back to watch the movie.

An involuntary shutter, rushed down her spine and she inched closer to Vincent, as close as possible considering the armrest dividing them. But it couldn't have been him. Couldn't... It had to be someone that looked identical to the man who'd stolen her innocence so many years ago and shown her the darker side of life.

"Who is that?" Vincent's asked, his voice becoming sterner and he made a motion to stand, intent on finding out for himself if she wasn't inclined to tell him.

Grabbing his arm, she settled him back into his chair. "It's no one. Someone from high school. Maybe, I'm not even sure. It's not important."

"You sure?" he persisted.

She nodded.

"Doesn't look like nobody." He muttered as he diverted his attention back to the movie. Removing his hand from her thigh, he placed it back on the arm rest, lacing his fingers with hers.

She attempted to smile, but it was a weak smile at best. "I'm sure."

Looking at her, Vincent gave her a reassuring smile and a slight hand squeeze. "Alright then."

Catherine turned her attention back to the movie, vowing to not to look in the direction of that couple for the rest of the movie. However, the eerie feeling continued and it quickly became a test of her willpower not to look at them.

Another twenty minutes passed and, to Catherine's relief, the movie was finally winding down.

"Hey, let's get out of here," Vincent gave her hand a squeeze to get her attention and began to stand.

"What?" A confused, yet relieved Catherine stood with him. "Why?"

"He's making you nervous, so let's get out of here. Movie sucks, anyhow."

"Huh?" She couldn't argue that the movie sucked, cause it did. It was a horror flick of some sort, involving aliens... or something, she hadn't been paying much attention. However, up until Vincent discovered her focus wasn't the movie but the couple ahead of them, he had seemed pretty engrossed in it.

Taking a step closer, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear. "And maybe I can't get my mind off the way your ass looks in that short skirt, and I just can't wait to get you home so we can be alone." The warmth of his breath on her neck and ear sent shivers through her. She couldn't argue with that, she'd been aching to be able to freely run her hands over his delicious body since the previous night.

"Mm. Well, when you put it that way." Grabbing her purse, she followed him down the row of seats and up the aisle, feeling eyes glued to her back the entire time. As much as she had the urge to look back, she didn't. She simply followed him wordlessly out of the theater and into the warm summer night.

"Still thinking about that guy?" Vincent asked, pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex.

Catherine shook her head. "Not really."

_Liar!_ The voice at the back of her mind screamed. "Don't beat yourself up about it." Backing the jeep into a parking slot, he shut off the engine, leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "Don't let it ruin our night."

Catherine moaned softly. "You're right, consider it forgotten."

Pulling back slightly, she turned her head and captured his lips with her own. The feel of his firm, insistent tongue caressing hers made everything else slip from her mind, save for the dull ache between her legs and the intense desire for him to relieve it.

He pulled away from her and hopped out of the jeep, leaving her light-headed and panting. She waited until Vincent was at her door and assisting her to the ground, using the time to try and catch her breath. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her from the jeep and slowly slide her down the length of his body.

Nudging her out of the way, he closed the door and pressed her against the jeep with his massive frame. Catherine melted against him. Slipping her arms around his neck, she drew his lips to hers, tasting the spearmint of his mouth.

Vincent pressed his groin against her, the ridge of his hard cock taunted her, begging for her to release it. She pressed tighter against him, grinding her hips against his and deepening the kiss, as she enjoyed the tremors that were flowing through her body. Feeling that her body was going to come in the parking lot, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Come on, let's get inside."

Five minutes later, Catherine had Vincent settled onto the sofa and was bringing a bottle of wine and glasses to the living room. Sitting down next to him, she worked at the cork, and then poured them both a glass.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink." Vincent protested as she handed him a glass, giving her the sweet dimpled grin she had begun to crave. "I do have to drive home..."

Catherine paused as she grabbed her own glass and looked at him, her eyes catching his. She could see the hunger growing in them, which gave her the courage to be more forward than she normally would be. Giving him a coy grin, she sat back against his body.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't leave tonight."

Silence permeated the room for several heartbeats.

Setting his glass on the table beside him without taking even a mouthful, he took hers from her and placed it next to his. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her eyes up to his. "Is that what you want?"

Shifting in his arms so she was facing him, she nodded. "You have no idea how much," she whispered against his lips as she brushed hers against him.

He chuckled as he gently pushed her backward onto the sofa. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, he settled himself between them. Placing a hand at the side of her head to support his weight, he took her other hand and guided it to the large bulge under his jeans. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," he growled as his lips slowly worked their way down her neck, beginning at her earlobe.

Not being able to resist his invitation to explore his cock, her fingers quickly undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down over his hips and slipping her hand under his boxer briefs to grasp his hardened shaft.

"Mmmm, wow." she gasped, and then felt her face redden when she realized she'd said it out loud.

"Hmm. Well, thanks," he teased as his lips reached her collarbone. He paused there, waiting for his fingers to finish undoing the buttons on her blouse. With her blouse fully unbuttoned, Vincent flipped the front clasp of her red satin bra, releasing her sizable soft, pert breasts.

Arching her back, she gripped his shoulder, while continuing to stroke his cock, pausing momentarily when his mouth caught her nipple. His tongue flicked and played with it, circling it until it stood in a tight hardened peak.

"Very nice." His mouth left the first to work at the second, while his hand slipped between them and made its way up her inner thigh.

Desperate to feel his warm, hard body on hers, Catherine frantically worked the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, exposing the finely contoured muscle underneath.

_God, his body is beautiful! _

Sitting back on his heels, Vincent grabbed her hands and hauled her up with him. He shrugged off the shirt, tossing it to the floor. He gently slipped her blouse and bra straps from her shoulders, kissing the tender skin as it became exposed.

"Your body is gorgeous," Catherine whispered as she placed a line of kisses from his chest and worked her way down his torso. Slipping off the sofa, Catherine perched on her knees in front of him, pulling his jeans down over his hips, taking the boxer briefs with them.

His cock stood hard and at attention for her with a drop of pre-cum glistening at the tip, begging to be licked off. Not being able to resist, Catherine continued down his torso where she had left off, until she reached the head of his long, thick cock. She flicked her tongue over the head, lapping up the single drop.

A deep, feral growl came from Vincent as he threaded his hands into her hair and urged her head back down to his cock. Looking up at him and maintaining eye contact, Catherine flicked the sensitive head a second time, and then rolled her tongue along the underside.

"Oh God, yeah," he groaned, tightening his grip on her hair and thrusting his hips toward her mouth.

Catherine smiled at his impatience, and then ran the tip of her tongue along the length of the underside from the base to the tip before taking the head in her mouth once more. Grasping his balls in one hand she gently massaged them, while taking his cock deeper into her mouth. Her mouth worked up and down on his shaft, taking it slightly deeper with each pass.

She could tell from the tension in his body as he rocked against her mouth that he was doing his best to restrain himself from fucking her mouth hard and fast, instead keeping his rocking motions slow and calculated.

The ache between her legs became a number of times worse, as she longed to feel his thick, long cock deep inside her pussy. The wetness between her legs had her panties drenched with her desire for him. In an attempt to relieve the building pressure, she spread her legs slightly and slipped her hand under her panties. She spread the lips of her pussy and began stroking her clit in time with the motions of her mouth on him.

Tremors of yearning and need shot through her, mixed with the satisfaction that was coming from her own skilled fingers. Her own hand offered only temporary relief; her pussy wanted his mouth, his hands and his cock.

Looking up, she found herself even more aroused - on the verge of coming - as she realized how intently he was looking down at her, watching her every move, with his eyes brimming with desire. Another tremor rocked through her as their gazes locked. Thrusting her hips against her hand, she alternated between slipping two fingers deep into her heated core and stroking her clit.

"I'm coming, Catherine," he warned, his cock and balls tightening, but she was not to be deterred, she wanted to feel him shoot his load deep into her throat. She worked harder, her mouth moving faster and taking in as much of his length as possible.

Her body was on fire, the throbbing between her legs was almost at a breaking point, and she was so close to coming it hurt. She was seconds away from the pleasure of release. Vincent grunted and thrust his cock hard to the back of her throat as he shot his load into her mouth. As she swallowed the warm, salty liquid down, her own body tensed and she moaned over his cock as a gush of her juices drenched her hand.

Catherine flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue getting every drop of him, then released his depleted cock from her mouth and looked back up at him. Slipping from the sofa, he stood and removed the rest of his clothing. Once done, he pulled her into his arms, kissed her soundly and unzipped the back of her skirt, letting it fall to a puddle at her feet, her panties quickly following.

"That was amazing, Catherine," he whispered as he backed her against the sofa.

The sofa hitting the back of her legs took her by surprise, and she yelped as she fell back onto the soft, brown leather. Dropping to his knees, between her legs, Vincent grasped her hips and pulled her so that her bottom was perched on the edge of the sofa.

Catherine watched wide-eyed as he spread her legs apart, and planted a light kiss on her stomach, just above her navel, before moving slowly downward. As he reached the apex between her legs he lifted his head and smiled, the heat in his eyes sent a shiver of anticipation through her.

"I love how soft and smooth you are," he groaned lowering his head and kissing her shaven mound. "So beautiful."

Catherine whimpered. Her pussy was drenched with her need and he was slightly out of reach so she had to ball her hands into fists, and pray he'd end her agony soon.

Parting her moist pussy lips and exposing her quivering, swollen clit, he bent down and ran his tongue along her slit, greedily lapping up the evidence of her climax. Reaching across her, Vincent grabbed his glass of wine which had yet to be touched and then settled back between her legs. Parting her folds once more he slowly poured a quarter of the small glass over her mound.

"Oh, my god!" She gasped from the slight chill of the liquid as it ran over her clit and between her folds, it felt almost as good as his tongue...almost.

"I prefer to drink it this way," he teased, setting the glass back down on the table.

"Me too," she gasped.

Chuckling, Vincent ran his tongue between her folds once more, before focusing his efforts on her clit. His tongue flicked and circled the hardened nub as Catherine's body became overwhelmed with need. Vincent moved further down, licking and sucking at her pussy lips ensuring each and every drop of wine was gone before moving on.

It was sheer agony. She wanted his cock so badly that her body was in agony. Her hips thrust up against his mouth as his tongue and lips made their way to her opening. He began plunging his tongue in and out of her, tongue-fucking her pussy mercilessly while his fingers stroked her clit.

Tremors shook her body as she reached the summit of her desire. She was so close, so close. She bucked against his mouth with more force. "Please," she cried out as a final wave of pleasure crashed through her and she came for him.

"So good," he groaned as he drank down her juices and once again licked her dry.

Spent and panting hard, Catherine shivered as two more, smaller tremors rocked her body. Standing, Vincent scooped her up into his arms and held her tight to his chest. "Let's go where it's more comfortable."

Catherine pressed her body close to him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she laid her head against his shoulder. "I like that idea."

Halfway to the bedroom, he stopped mid-stride and doubled back to the coffee table.

"What…"

"We might want this," he explained wiggling his eyebrows. Giving her a wicked grin, he reached down and grabbed the wine bottle by the neck and proceeded to the bedroom.

"Hmm, well I can't say I've ever licked wine from the hot body of a cop before," Catherine teased, tracing the contours of muscle in his shoulder and chest.

"Never?" He feigned shock as he set her down on her feet and took a swig from the bottle.

"Nope." She reached between them, grasped his dick and gave it several fast, hard jerks, causing a low growl to come from him, before she released him and climbed onto the bed. Swaying her legs - knees tight together - back and forth, she eyed him, chewing at her bottom lip.

Placing the bottle on the night side table Vincent looked at her, his lust-filled eyes watching her legs sway back and forth. "We'll need to remedy that after."

"Hmmm." She stopped swaying her legs and dropped her knees, spreading her legs wide and exposing her moist, pink pussy to him. "After what?" As if she didn't know.

Her eyes traveled up and down his beautiful, firm body, and ended at his hard, erect cock which was begging for attention. If her pussy hadn't been on fire at that moment, she would have crawled over to him and taken it into her mouth again.

Chuckling, he climbed onto the bed with her, positioning himself between her legs. "After I find out how nicely my cock fits this tight pussy of yours." Reaching between her legs, he parted her folds and thrust two fingers deep into her.

Catherine gasped and closed her eyes. Pleasure and anticipation rushed through her as he stroked her inner wall, hitting her g-spot with precision and perfect accuracy. "Ohmygod! Please, Vincent."

Leaning over her, while still caressing her, he nipped at her earlobe. "Where are they?"

_They? Who? What? Oh,God._

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wait. Oh God!" She clutched at his shoulders and bucked against his hand.

"I didn't bring any with me. I didn't think that…"

"Night...table. Drawer. By the bed." When he started to pull away she grasped tighter to his shoulders and brought him back down to her. Brushing her lips against his, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss, kissing him with more passion and urgency than she'd kissed anyone before. Moments later she released him. "Hurry!"

"Demanding little thing," he chided, giving her another quick kiss. Catherine watched impatiently as he went to the night table and found what he was looking for inside.

"I waited over a month for you to ask me out, I think I've been patient enough," she protested with a grin.

"Yes, I suppose you have." Rejoining her on the bed, Vincent lay on his back next to her, slipping his hands behind his head. "So if you want it that badly, get over here and take it."

* * *

Vincent watched intently as Catherine straddled him and positioned herself over his cock. Her breasts jiggled ever-so-slightly as she grasped his cock and ran it back and forth between her folds. Vincent closed his eyes and groaned. He'd felt how tight she was earlier and it had had taken all his self-control to keep from fucking her on the sofa.

Opening his eyes back up, he caught her gaze, unfolded his hands from behind his head, grasped her thighs and urged her down onto his cock. "I need to be in you, Catherine," he groaned.

With a shy smile, and without further teasing she rammed his cock deep into her. To the hilt. She cried out, as her head fell back. "Damn, you feel good!"

"Oh, fuck yeah!" That was an understatement in his mind. Her pussy fit him like a deliciously warm, moist glove. She began slowly moving up and down on him, her muscles tightening around his cock with each upward thrust.

Holding tight to her thighs he kept her steady as she began to increase her speed, pulling up slowly and then ramming down onto him fast and hard. Each time she took him in, she'd make soft whimpering and moaning noises that were driving him almost as crazy as the feeling of being inside of her.

"Lean back," Vincent instructed.

She didn't answer, but did as was requested, bracing herself with her hands on his thighs, back arched, her long brown hair cascading down her back, and her breasts thrust out. Vincent had never seen anything so sexy in his life. Her cries became louder as the head of his cock started rubbing against her inner wall.

"That's it, Cat, ride my cock," he reached between her legs, and began to stroke her clit as she rocked on him. He'd barely had a chance to work her clit when her body tensed and she was overtaken by a series of slight spasms. Her pussy clenched his cock and then a gush of her warm nectar surrounded him seeping down his shaft to coat his groin and balls.

"Of fuck!" he groaned, the feel of her coming was almost his undoing. "Keep going."

He bucked up against her, urging her on. Still panting heavily and recovering from the explosion she'd just experienced she regained herself and continued rocking on his cock, faster and with more force than she had previously. In and out, his cock appeared and disappeared into her moist depths. His body was close, so close. But hers... he could feel she was building quickly to come a second time so he fought to hold back.

"Come for me again, Catherine. One more time."

"God yes, so close." she groaned.

Grabbing hold of her waist, in one swift motion he flipped her to her back, without withdrawing from her, and began ramming fast and hard into her. He'd only gotten three thrusts into her when he felt her small, soft body tremble under him.

As if on cue, his cock and balls hardened to an unbearable extent, and he had no choice but to release. A wave of pleasure washed through him as he rammed that final time into her and unloaded, hitting his climax just as she was hitting hers.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her tenderly, his lips brushing against hers before taking her lower lip into his mouth and lightly sucking. Parting her lips for him, her tongue sought out his. He sighed against her mouth as their tongues danced and he took one last second to savor the feel of her warmth surrounding his dick.

Pulling out, he got up, quickly tossed the condom into the wastebasket and then rejoined her on the bed. He pulled her tightly to him, kissing her temple and tucking her head under his chin, while running his fingertips along her soft curves.

* * *

**A/N: So...**

**You can be honest...**

Just let me...

It wasn't too boring, was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You know, I never told you guys I was a nice person. Truth be told, I'm a grade A bitch. Bear this in mind when writing flaming reviews.**

**So, Sarah (Guest) writes: I think it was kinda nasty. It's ashamed that people write like this and take it to just a sex level & not a love level.**

**1) Don't like it, stop effing reading it. I'm not sitting next to you with a gun to your head, now am I?**

**2) You didn't seem to mind the previous chapter. Maybe you have a problem with your own inner perv.**

**Clearly, you're not the brightest crayon in the box. If you were:**

**1) You would have used proper grammar when insulting me. It's ashamed? What is it, and why is IT reading my story? Oh, do you mean it's SHAMEFUL? It's no wonder you use a guest profile! Obviously, you can't even write a sentence correctly, never mind a story. Just sayin...**

**2) You would have been smart enough to realize that you were reading a story that was RATED M.**

**I do applaud you on your ability to read. I understand that it may be difficult for you. After all, it doesn't appear that you were able to read the summary with the VULGAR/GRAPHIC WARNING.**

**Maybe it was just sarcasm, and I'm overreacting. If that is the case, please accept my apology.**

**I'm not saying I hate negative comments. I'm saying I hate it when you blame me for your own stupidity. I actually ADORE CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Note the key word there. CONSTRUCTIVE!**

**Remember, if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**To the rest of you: I effing LOVE you!**

**Warning! Trigger warning: RAPE scenario. Not terribly graphic, but still...**

* * *

No matter how good Catherine felt at that moment cuddled next to Vincent, she still couldn't push out the guilt that nagged at her. She'd lied to him at the movie theater. She knew the man much better than she wished she did.

Zeke Nicholson was the man's name. There was no doubt in her mind about it now. He was the reason why she hadn't had a real date until her prom. She had met him when while visiting relatives in California during summer vacation. She'd been fifteen at the time, he'd been nineteen. He'd been living next door and she'd fallen head over heels in lust with him. Most of the girls had a thing for him. He was the typical tall, dark and handsome guy girls went for. Charisma oozed from him and he was the dangerous boy, girls' mothers warn them about, which only made him more appealing.

They'd started spending time together, despite her being forbidden to see him. He lavished attention on her and she became the envy of the girls in the neighborhood. Things seemed to be going okay, until they attended a house party.

Catherine knew if she went home intoxicated she'd be sent back home to Manhattan and the fun filled summer would be over so she refrained from drinking, while most of the teenagers at the party indulged themselves.

Zeke was being extra affectionate with her that night and while his advances were making her slightly uncomfortable, she was relishing the looks of envy from the other girls. When he'd asked her to go upstairs to one of the bedrooms, she'd hesitated, but ultimately agreed.

At first he'd been sweet and respectful, but things had quickly accelerated to the point where she was no longer comfortable. She'd asked him to stop. She explained that she was still a virgin and she planned to keep it that way, at least for a while longer yet. But, he wasn't interested in hearing no, in fact, the idea that she was still a virgin seemed to make him more insistent on having her.

What had started out as sweet caresses, turned violent. Her moans of pleasure became screams of terror, drowned out by the loud thumping of music playing throughout the house, as she clawed to escape. He took what he wanted and left her bruised and crying, lying in a mixture of her blood and his semen.

Life became a blur for a long time after that incident. Zeke was arrested, charged and convicted of raping a minor and given ten years in prison. It took years of therapy for Catherine to move past the rape and begin trusting men again. Luckily, over the past few years she'd been able to lock the incident in the back of her mind and move on with her life.

Until now...

Catherine threw a few aspirin into her mouth and took a swig of coffee. She was grateful it was an extremely slow night; she doubted she could handle many customers tonight. She certainly couldn't put on the charm to get them the tips tonight. She was stressed and exhausted and simply didn't have it in her.

"Are they still coming in as frequently?"

Catherine nodded. "Yep. Every day. Same stuff. He calls from a blocked number calling me a bitch, whore, I guess whatever comes to mind at the time and then hangs up on me."

"Hasn't it been a month now?" Tess frowned and shook her head. "What's Vincent saying about all this?"

Catherine grimaced. "I still haven't told him."

Tess gave her a stern frown. "You need to tell him, Cat. That man could be very dangerous. God knows what he intends to do to you. This is only the beginning. He won't stop until he's forced to. And if you don't tell Vincent, I will." The look in Tess's eyes told Cat that Tess meant every word.

Aside from her family and therapist, no one knew what happened to Catherine in California. Cat had kept it closely guarded secret. But, Tess has seen a difference in her over the past month and Cat had been forced to confess what was upsetting her.

Part of her was embarrassed for being foolish enough to have put herself in a situation to have it happen to her. Deep down she knew she was a victim, but the sense of shame and embarrassment over what had happened was still there. Another part of her wanted it to be in the past, bringing it up and talking about it, kept it in the present.

The day after seeing Zeke at the theater, Catherine had done some research and discovered Zeke had been release on parole on good behavior. Days after being released, he disappeared and there was currently a warrant out for his arrest. She had been assured by the authorities that it was only a matter of time before he was caught and sent back to prison, but it had been a month and she was still waiting. She'd been instructed to keep the authorities posted on every call or contact Zeke made with her, until they apprehended him.

_Ding. _

"Want me to get that?" Tess asked dropping the dishrag into the soapy dish water.

"Nah, I can handle it." Walking towards the drive-thru window, Catherine spewed off her greeting and took the order from a familiar male voice for a single large coffee. A shiver ran down her spine and Cat knew.

With hesitation and with a trembling hand, Cat raised the window._ I'm a grown woman. I can handle this. I can't let him see he's getting to me. _

Sure enough, as the small beat-up green car rolled up to the drive-thru window, it was Zeke who was behind the steering wheel, the woman from the theater in the seat beside him.

Cat wondered if the woman sitting beside him knew who he was, who she was, and the nature of their relationship. She suspected she didn't.

"Well Katie, long time no see." Zeke flashed a wide smile, as he passed her a bill to pay for the coffee. Zeke had bulked up since they were young. Even in the dimly lit car she could see the muscles bulging against the cotton t-shirt covering them. His face had matured, and if anything he'd become even more handsome.

"Zeke. How are you?" She took the money and proceeded with the transaction, attempting to keep calm when every nerve in her body wanted to run away and hide.

"Oh, much better now. Last few years have been rough, but things are beginning to look up."

Taking a deep breath in, and slowly releasing it, Catherine forced her hand to remain steady as she passed him his coffee and change. Once she passed him the change, instead of leaving, he remained at the window, eyeing Cat.

"Is there a problem I can help you with, Sir?" Tess's voice came from behind Catherine, her tone was abrupt and no nonsense.

Zeke looked from Tess to Cat then back again. "Nah. I think we're through. For now." Without another word he sped out of the drive-thru and disappeared into traffic.

"Was that him? Are you alright?"

The shocked look still plastered on her face, Cat shrugged. "Yes. I just... I need to..." She let out a ragged breath, her body trembling.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, Tess looked down at Cat sympathetically, "Maybe you need to have a little chat with your man, Cat. He's showing up at your work. Showing up at your apartment will be next."

Cat nodded. "Yeah." Turning to the polished chrome milk machine she examined her distorted image in the surface. Looking at her image she noticed she'd lost a number of pounds over the past few weeks. Her cheeks which had always been full were now thin, sickly even.

"Vincent will take care of you, if you let him. This isn't something you should be ashamed about. He needs to know."

"I know."

"Looks like you might be able to get your chance in less than two minutes." Tess nodded to the patrol car which was turning into the drive-thru.

* * *

"Damn, what an exhausting night. I swear every crazy in New York is out tonight," Vincent groaned, pulling up to the drive-thru speaker.

"Must be the full moon," his partner joked.

"It's us, Cat. Can we come up?"

"Yeah." Vincent frowned, something in her tone wasn't right.

"What's the problem?" Officer Forbes asked, seeing Vincent's expression.

"I don't know." He was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Catherine had been acting strangely for weeks now. Not her normal self and he'd noticed the weight loss recently. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he pulled through to the window.

When they arrived at the window, Cat had their order ready as usual, but the sweet smile and cute flirting he was normally greeted with was missing, replaced by a blank expression.

Taking the coffee and food from her, he frowned. "What's wrong, Cat? Bad customer?"

Cat shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "You could say that." Putting the car into park and shutting it off Vincent leaned through the window and took her hand. "What's going on?"

Finally she met his eyes and the pained expression tore at his heart. "I know who that person was at the movie theater."

Vincent hesitated, searching his brain trying to figure out what she was talking about. "I need more information, Catherine. What are you talking about?"

"The guy from the movie theater. I know him. He's been calling me and he was just here a minute ago."

Vincent's confused expression intensified. "You friend from high school?" He still had no fucking clue what she was talking about, or why some guy from high school going through her drive thru would be so upsetting.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Why? What's going on, Catherine?" It was like pulling teeth to get whatever it was on her mind out of her.

She opened her mouth to speak and snapped it shut, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Look. Open up, I want to come in and see you." Leaving the patrol car situated in the drive-thru, he hopped out and walked over to the side door and waited for her to let him in.

Standing on the other side of the glass, Cat hesitated as though she was considering whether she should go through with telling him what was on her mind.

"Please Catherine," he could hear the desperation in his own voice and evidently so could she because she unlocked the door and allowed him in.

He immediately pulled her into his arms, and she fell into his embrace, burying her face against his neck and sobbing freely. She began talking, quickly, her words muffled by his neck and her sobs.

Vincent held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Explain it to me. Slow down and explain it to me. I can't help unless you tell me what's the matter."

Her shoulders trembled and she took a couple deep breaths in and released them as she pulled back from him. "His name is Zeke Nicholson. He was released from prison recently on parole and came here. There's a warrant for his arrest."

Vincent pulled a napkin from a dispenser on the counter and wiped the streaks of black mascara from her eyes. "What does that have to do with you, Cat?"

"He went to jail because of me."

Vincent's jaw clenched. The idea that anyone would lay a hand on her was unthinkable to him. He took a deep breath in and put his emotions in check. "I don't understand. What did he do to you?"

"I was dating him when I was fifteen. He wanted to have sex, and when I said no, he beat and raped me. He got ten years and I..."

Rage filled Vincent at the thought of someone daring lay a hand on her. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Catherine? Has this been going on since the night at the movies?"

She cringed at his tone and his demeanor immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Cat. I'm not mad at you. I just... It wasn't smart not telling me."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, avoiding his eyes.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he forced her eyes to meet his. "He was just here?"

Catherine nodded.

Vincent motion through the window for Officer Forbes to join him in the restaurant mouthing: _get your ass in here_. If they hurried the guy may not have gotten too far away. They may have a chance of getting him before the night was over.

He pulled her back into his arms. "I swear, I'll take care of this for you," he whispered into her hair. "Start from the beginning, I need you to tell me everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Continued Trigger warning: rape scenario. Also, last chapter. Worried yet?**

* * *

Catherine paced her apartment waiting for 7pm to arrive, which was when Vincent was due to be off work and meet her. He was pulling a double shift, trying to track down Zeke. She missed Vincent already and knew she wouldn't feel safe until he was home. As soon as she told him everything he'd put the precinct on alert and she was sure he had every car available out looking for Zeke.

Vincent also had a car sitting outside of her building in the off chance Zeke decided to show up. His side of the bed had felt so vacant and she hadn't been able to get a stitch of sleep without him there. She needed him, more than she'd ever had.

At five minutes to seven the buzzer sounded from downstairs. Vincent had his own key to the door and to her apartment, but she supposed he was so exhausted it slipped his mind.

"Come on up," she said, depressing the talk button and unlocking the main door for him to enter.

"Okay."

A knock sounded at her door a few minutes later and she rushed to answer it. Pulling it open she gasped. She attempted to close the door, but her shock slowed her down. In an instant, Zeke was inside, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Zeke..." Catherine took a couple steps backwards, towards the kitchen. Zeke was standing in front of her and her only way of escape.

"Hey, Katie. Told ya, I'd be seeing you soon." He took a couple steps towards her. "Gotta say, you made it rather difficult to come see you. That cop you've been fucking is always around."

"And he's going to be here any minute so you'd better..."

"Nah, they found the car I was driving with a little present in the passengers' seat. Nothing like a little homicide to keep the cops busy."

Catherine's eyes widened as she gasped. _Oh my god! The redhead in the car._ "You killed her?"

Zeke smiled and took a couple more steps towards her and she matched his steps moving backwards. "Yeah. She was a bitch. I was done with her. Which brings me to you." He wagged his finger at her as if he was scowling a bad puppy. "You've been a naughty girl. I went to prison for fucking you, but that fucking pig fucks you every single day. Doesn't seem fair to me."

Catherine could see the insanity in his eyes. Whatever ounce of humanity that may have been in him years ago was long gone. If she didn't get away he was going to kill her. Rape her and kill her, there was no doubt in her mind.

"But you're out now. And, we can start over."

He clucked his tongue off of the roof of his mouth and shook his head. "Nope. Not how I'm thinking this is going to go down."

His eyes roamed her body, from head to toe and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified. _Please Vincent, get here soon,_ she silently begged him. Hey only way to get out of this was to make a run for it, his massive size, would easily overpower her. She had no doubt on that.

She noticed the bedroom entrance out of the corner of her eye. The fire escape was just outside the bedroom window. Had she left the window open? She didn't know. But if she could close and lock her bedroom door before he got to her, she'd have just enough time to make it.

It was her only choice.

Turning, she sprinted for the bedroom.

"We're going to play this the hard way I see," Zeke called after her. She didn't dare look back, but knew he was just seconds behind her. He was faster than she'd anticipated. Grabbing the door, she slammed it shut, but before she had a chance to lock it, he burst through. She screamed and ran for the window.

She'd only made it a couple of feet when she felt his arm snaking it's way around her waist, and lifting her up and tossing her to the bed. She scrambled to her knees, but he was on her before she even had a chance to move.

She groaned as he leapt onto her, his full two hundred and twenty pounds forcing her flat face first against the mattress and knocking the wind from her. "Let me go," she screamed as she gasped for breath. She screamed again, more on instinct than actually believing her pleas would be adhered to.

Zeke lowered his lips to her neck and bit, applying enough pressure to hurt and make her cry out, but not enough to break the skin. "Oh Katie baby, you have no idea how many times I've jacked off to this moment."

Catherine attempted to squirm her way out from under him, but she was easily overpowered. Tears of fear and frustration sprung to her eyes. Images of the night at the house party began to rush through her mind. The past was reliving itself in her minds eye.

"Vincent!" she whimpered going limp under Zeke. He was going to take her, and she knew all she could do was endure and wait for an opportunity to escape to show itself.

* * *

"Has there been any sight of him?" Vincent asked the officer assigned outside of Catherine's building.

"Nope. It's been quiet."

"Damn," Vincent raked a hand through his hair in frustration. They'd spent all night and day scouring the city for Zeke. When they'd discovered the car Catherine had described they'd lost the one lead they had. No surprise the car had been stolen and they were in the process of following up on the identity of the woman they'd found inside. All he could do for now was go home to Catherine and keep her safe until the got more information.

Vincent patted the roof of the patrol car as he straightened up. "Well, alright. You might as well take off. I'm here for the night."

"Sure, sure."

Vincent turned from the squad car and jogged across the street and entered the building. He hated that he'd left Catherine alone all day. He wanted to be there for her, but at the same time he wanted that man back behind bars where he belonged even more. Once Zeke Nicholson was back behind bars Catherine would finally be safe.

Getting on the elevator, he selected the correct floor. As the elevator made its ascent, an uneasy feeling came over him. The elevator seemed to be moving at an ungodly slow speed. Once the doors slid open he rushed from the elevator and down the hallway, drawing his gun as he ran.

As he approached the door to Catherine's apartment, he heard her scream. The scream echoed through his head and with lightning speed he rushed into the unlocked apartment.

_The bedroom. _

Running into the bedroom, he froze. Catherine was laying flat on the bed, attempting to get away, as Zeke tugged down her jeans. He levelled his gun to the center of the man's back.

"Vincent!" Catherine screamed out. The anger raging within him demanded he beat the living shit out of the other man, but the cop in him told him to keep his cool. This had to be done by the book. "Get off of her, Zeke."

Zeke froze, and turned his head to peer over at Vincent. A smile emerged on the other mans' lips as he released Catherine and stood, raising his hands up and lacing his fingers behind his head. Despite his motion of surrender, Vincent could see the resistance in his eyes. He wasn't going to be taken in easily.

"Well, if it isn't Officer Keller, here to save his little slut."

Keeping his eyes on Zeke, Vincent glanced at quickly at Catherine who had scrambled off the bed and was now standing on the opposite side of Zeke, pulling up her jeans. Tears ran down her cheeks and she choked back her sobs.

"Catherine, honey."

She glanced up at him, but her eyes were vacant. She closed her eyes and deep a deep breath in. Releasing it she caught his eyes and nodded. "I'm okay."

"Catherine. Call Officer Forbes, tell him I have Zeke in custody. Go now, and don't come back in here."

"Okay." Her focus turned to Zeke as she hesitantly walked around the bed. Once she reached his side of the bed she ran past him and out into the living room.

"Well, well. Officer Keller. Since you ruined my chance at experiencing it, how's she feel? Tight? Or have you loosened her up nice and good."

"On your knees, Nicholson."

Zeke laughed. "Oh come on, man to man. I'm going to be going away for a long, long time. At least tell me that much."

"On your knees now. I'll happily shot out your kneecaps if you don't."

The faint sound of sirens came from outside the window.

Zeke clucked his tongue off of the roof of his mouth. "Looks like their coming for me huh?"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." A part of Vincent hoped he would, a part wanted to repay Zeke for the physical and emotional paid he'd inflicted on Catherine so many years ago. A part of him begged Zeke to give him a reason.

"You missed out when she was a kid. Too bad I got to her first. Memories of that tight virgin pussy kept me with lots of images to jack off to over the years."

The sirens outside got louder, they were on the road a few building down. The apartment would be swarmed with cops in the matter of minutes.

"On your knees and keep your mouth shut, I'm not warning you again."

Zeke's smile widened. "Yes, Sir." He started to lower himself, but with the swiftness of a cheetah, he reached behind him and retrieved a gun from the back of his pants. Not hesitating for a moment Vincent fired two rounds, one hitting Zeke in the shoulder the second in the chest. Zeke shot wildly as he tumbled backwards onto the bed, a stream of bullets puncturing holes in the walls behind and to the left of Vincent.

"Vincent!" Officer Forbes along with several officers, swarmed the small bedroom, followed by Catherine.

"Is he dead?" One of the officers asked entering the bedroom.

Zeke groaned as Officer Forbes disarmed him. "No, but there's a lot of bleeding. We need the paramedics."

Holstering his firearm, Vincent turned to Catherine, put an arm around her waist and led her from the room.

"It's over now, Cat."

* * *

As usual, as she came out of the elevator and saw him standing outside waiting for her, her heart skipped a beat. He gave her a soft smile which only slightly showed the dimples that she'd grown to love. As usual, he was wearing his favourite faded blue jeans with a t-shirt which hugged his lean torso. Her mind took her back to several nights ago when she'd traced with her fingertips the contours of his perfectly defined abs and a heat rose up between her legs at the thought.

Stepping out of the building, she gave him a hug. The feel of his hard body as she fell into him, seemed to beg her to stay there, basking in the tender warmth of his embrace. Considering what she'd been through the past few days, the only thing she wanted at that point was to stay nestled in his embrace - safe and protected.

"How is Zeke?" she asked, as she pulled away from him.

"He made it through the surgery, but still in critical condition."

Catherine nodded.

"Even if he makes it he'll never hurt you again. He'll be going back to prison for the rest of his life, there's no doubt about that."

They'd never verbally said 'I love you' - yet, but it was so evident in his eyes that she didn't need to hear the words. But it would have been so nice.

Catherine nodded. "Alright. Where are we going?"

His smile, though still slightly hesitant, widened. "I have a surprise for you."

Her curiosity peaked and her plan of making him suffer a little longer faded away. "What is it?"

Opening the passenger door to the Jeep, he helped her in. "You'll have to wait and find out, won't you?"

Catherine groaned and rolled her eyes, though inside she was giddy. Over the past month, she'd discovered that Vincent wasn't the most romantic of men, but when he did decide to do something special he went all out, making his little lapses tolerable.

They drove in silence, but within five minutes of leaving the apartment complex parking lot she knew where they were going. "The park?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. They hadn't been to the park since that first memorable date.

"Yup, but I thought we could have a little chat before we get there, to get it out of the way and so we can enjoy the evening." He shot a glance at her to confirm she was on board with that idea.

Catherine nodded. "Alright."

"You need to trust me Catherine. You could have been killed the other day and I have to say, it would tear my world apart if that had happened. You need to know that there is nothing you can say or do that would change how I feel about you. You can never keep things like Zeke harassing you away from me again. It's my duty to keep you safe."

Squeezing his hand, Catherine gave him an apologetic smile. She supposed it would be a blow to his ego that she hadn't gone to him and in retrospect she acknowledged her error.

"I'm sorry Vincent."

Pulling into the park parking lot, Vincent shut off the Jeep and then turned in his seat to look at her. "Are we okay? No more secrets?"

Catherine nodded and gave him a smile. "I promise."

"Great. Now for your surprise." He kissed her quickly and then slipped out of the Jeep rushing to her side to let her out.

Neither one spoke until they were almost at the overlook and then he stopped and pulled a scarf out of his front pocket.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Catherine asked eyeing the strip of satin suspiciously and then lifting her eyes back to him.

Following her gaze he chuckled. "No…no. Well at least not yet." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which caused her to roll her eyes and giggle. Damn it if this man wasn't under her skin; she both loved and hated that he was.

Stepping behind her, he covered her eyes with the soft material and adjusted it so she had no vision. She yelped her surprise as he suddenly lifted her into his arms and held her tight to his chest, walking the rest of the way with her nestled securely in his arms.

Catherine slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, soothed by the sound of his rapidly beating heart. The smell of his spicy cologne assaulted her nostrils and called to her. Lifting her mouth, she placed a light kiss on his neck and then smiled at the sound of a low growl coming from him.

"Behave until we get there," he chided which only spurred Catherine on rather than stopping her.

Minutes after picking her up, he stopped and slowly lowered her to her feet. He stood behind her and faced her in the direction he desired. Once she was positioned he removed the blindfold and all Catherine could do was gape at the sight before her.

"It's beautiful," she finally managed to choke out. Sometime before he came to pick her up Vincent must have come here and set up the most romantically breathtaking picnic she'd ever seen. A checkered blanket lay on the ground with a wicker picnic basket and a bottle of wine chilling beside it. Tiki torches were lit and the red and orange fire licked at the near-night sky. A large bouquet of roses and chocolates also sat waiting for her on the blanket.

Slipping his arms around her waist, Vincent buried his face in her neck. He kissed his way from her collarbone to her earlobe. Each kiss sent a chill through her and by the time he had made it to her ear, her pussy was a raging inferno of need for him.

"I was going to get a mariachi band, but I thought that would be a little bit of overkill."

Cat laughed and swiped at a tear that was threatening to escape. "No, this is perfect."

"I am so in love with you, Catherine."

Closing her eyes, Cat sighed and basked in the feel of his arms around her as she tossed his words around in her mind. She knew he did, had felt it weeks ago, but to hear him say the words so softly in her ear while she looked upon what he'd done to make her happy, was overwhelming.

Looking up at him, she touched his strong chin with her fingertips and urged his lips to hers. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips.

His lips came crashing down onto hers with a hunger that took her breath away. Slipping her hand around the back of his neck, she kissed him back with a passion equaling his. She could feel his shaft growing rapidly against her bottom and her body began to rock against his, her rear rubbing against the ridge of his cock through the layers of clothing.

"Catherine," he groaned against her mouth, "Do you want to eat…?"

"Later." Turning in his arms, so she was facing him, she flattened her body against his and gazed into his eyes. "You're my hero, you know that."

He slipped his hands up her thighs, hooking his thumbs into the thin waistband of her panties and pulling them down. They fell to the ground and she kicked them off. She'd find them later, she told herself. Or not, they were of little concern to her at that moment.

"Hmmm. Hero, huh?" he smiled as he backed her towards the blanket.

As she reached the edge of the blanket she sat down, reclining back on her elbows. Looking up at him towering over her, she caught her lip between her teeth and shot him a coy grin. She parted her legs and slipped her skirt up to reveal her moist pussy to him.

Hunger flared up in his eyes as he lowered himself to the blanket next to her and ran his fingertips up her leg, starting at her knee and slowly inching his way up. His lips caught hers again, his tongue slipping past her lips as she moaned.

Her body was on fire in anticipation of him. Each inch his hand crept higher, the higher the flames within her soared. By the time his fingers reached her pussy lips, she could feel her juices seeping from her and making their way down her ass to the blanket under her.

Slipping a finger between her folds, Vincent stroked her from her ass to her clit. He circled and teased the swollen nub. Cat clutched onto his biceps as he stroked her. Just when she thought she couldn't take another moment of his sweet torture, he stopped and pulled his hand away despite her whimper of protest.

Nudging her over to her stomach, he positioned himself behind her. Grabbing her hips he urged her up on her hands and knees in front of him and then slid her loose flowing skirt up over her rear. Cat shivered as her wet pussy became exposed to the night air.

As she bucked and moaned at the feel of his hand stroking her so masterfully, she heard the sound of his zipper coming undone and the rustle of clothing. She wiggled her ass, tempting him.

"So impatient," he scowled, replacing his finger with the head of his shaft and running it slowly - too slowly - up and down the length of her.

"Please." Her body was vibrating and her stomach in knots as she waited to be given her much needed relief.

After running his dick up and down the length of her slit from her ass to her clit and then back again, he settled it at the entrance of her throbbing core. She backed up against him in an attempt to impale herself on his thick shaft.

Slowly - excruciatingly slowly - he inched his way into her. Each time she attempted to buck against him to drive him in deeper he'd pull away. His torment and teasing was both arousing and frustrating. Then suddenly - to her relief - he gripped tight to her hips and pulled her tight against him, impaling her completely. She cried out as his thick shaft filled her to her limits.

He held himself tight into her for a long moment, until her bucking against him became too insistent for him to resist her any longer. When he began moving inside of her his pace was fast and hard, pulling himself out nearly completely before ramming himself into her fully again; the head of his hard, thick cock stroking her inner wall. With each inward thrust her whimpers and cries became louder.

Quickly and suddenly she was overtaken by her first orgasm. She cried out his name and fisted the blanket under her as her pussy clenched and then she released her juices over his cock. But he was relentless, not allowing her a moment to recover and before she had a chance to take a breath of relief she found herself rapidly ascending the summit once more.

"Come, Cat. I want to feel you coming on me again."

Higher and higher he was taking her, and she couldn't get enough of it - of him. The combination of his cock filling her so beautifully and the faint sound of his balls slapping against her soft, wet flesh had her begging and crying out for release.

Slipping his hand between her legs, his fingers began stroking her clit. He'd only had his fingers on her clit for a matter of seconds, before she felt another intense wave crash over her, running down her spine and coming to a final explosion between her legs.

"God Catherine, I don't think I can last any longer," Vincent groaned, thrusting into her harder and faster than before.

"Come... for... me... Vincent!" she managed to gasp out between thrusts. Each inward thrust was sending a jolt of pleasure through her. As much as she loved the feel of him, she longed to feel him shoot his warm cum deep into her.

Several more thrusts and she felt his cock go from rock hard to granite inside of her; it seemed to be throbbing inside of her. Just before he came he grunted, pulling her tight onto him and released, filling her completely with his seed. His final thrust and the feel of his warm cum filling her pussy set her off and she found herself going numb from the pleasure.

Feeling light-headed and weak from her orgasms she collapsed onto the blanket with Vincent flopping down next to her. Still panting she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Once her breathing and heart rate went back to normal she cuddled in tightly to his side and looked up at him.

Vincent raked his hand through her hair, watching the long brown strands fall slowly from his grip. "I was also giving something else some thought."

"Uh-huh," she murmured against his neck, flicking the flesh with her tongue.

"Mmmm, stop that or I'll never finish what I have to say."

Grinning, Cat looked back up into his loving eyes. "Sorry."

"I know it has just been a month, but since we've been pretty much living together anyhow, I was thinking we should find new living arrangements. I was thinking about buying a house, so I thought you should look with me."

He was still a little wary, she got that. So what he was offering, his promise of a future together was more than she could have dreamed of at this point.

"So you could live with me there." he added, mistaking her silence for misunderstanding about what he was asking.

Placing a hand on his cheek she leaned over and kissed him. "I got that part."

"So..." he prompted. "Of course, I would love to."

Vincent let out a loud sigh of relief. "Good because I made an appointment for us with the realtor tomorrow."

Catherine cocked an eyebrow at him. "Presumptuous?"

He raked a hand through her silken hair once more and gazed deep into her eyes. "No just hopeful."

**FIN**


End file.
